fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Crème Vanille
Design Crème is medium sized,she has a light skin tone and yellow eyes,long english loop stylized blond hair with a light yellow and yellow striped ribbon. She wears a yellow lolita dress with cupcakes,ice creams and tea cups patterns,light yellow and yellow striped ribbons are on the skirt,she wears light yellow pumps with a cupcake and a ribbon,white stockings with yellow lines at the top,she wears yellow gloves with little white ribbons. She usually carries a light yellow and yellow striped umbrella with white lace and a light yellow and yellow striped little bag with cupcakes and tea cups patterns with a little white ribbon. Personality Crème is very cute,protective (over Leon),kind and soft,she takes her work seriously and likes listening to music,going out with her friends and taking the afternoon tea with Leon. She was at first very jealous over Sakura but they ended up becaming friends. She is very caring and helpful towards her friends and family. Biography Crème is a harworking person who never loses hope,she's very caring and is somewhat of a social butterfly,since she works with passion with every Sweetloid except Sakura at first. She was extremely jealous of Leon's relation with Sakura,and was being over protective,but Leon reassured her than she can trust Sakura and the fact than she is truly a good person. She is a hardworking person,she writes herself her own songs,she wants every melody to be perfect,the dance and the harmonies. She always works hard to make every inch to be perfect making her perfectionnist wich leads her to work too hard,Leon always convince to not push herself too far. It can happen than she can be overprotective sometimes,specifically over Leon,but she is very caring,she is somewhat of a traditional Sweet Lolita and always carries her favorite umbrella and her bag with a ice-cream cone charm given to her by Leon. She deeply cares about him and sometimes worries too much about him but Leon always reassure her and promises her than he will always be on her side. Relationships *Leon Meringue - Her older brother wich she deeply cares about,she was overprotective with him when he met Sakura but he promised her than she is a good person and would never abandon him. She loves her brother and wants him to be happy. *Sakura Mochi - She was jealous of her relation with Leon but now considers her as an older sister,she tried countless times to proctect Leon from Sakura but she learn than she really loves Leon and is a good person. *Leonore Ramune - She is one of Crème's bestfriends,she really likes Leonore because of her funny and cute side. She likes when Leonore is making sketches and talks in an Osaka ben,to make people laughs and have fun. *Rosa Cotta - Rosa is a very elegant and ladylike person,she is always here to comfort and defend her friends and like Crème never loses hope,she is very passioned and caring. She likes helping her friends and is very passionated about her work. *Mel Graham - She with all the other sweetloids shares a very close relationship,she likes making people smile with her cakes and sweets. Trivia *'Favorite Color': Yellow *'Favorite Item': Her ice-cream charm. *'Favorite Foods': Vanilla ice-cream,cupcones,katsudon,tempura,cupcakes,lemon tea cakes. *'Symbol': A vanilla ice-cream cone. *Her name is the french for vanilla cream,a reference to vanilla ice cream. Category:Fanloid Category:Sweetloids Category:Female Category:MikuHatsune145